


I Think I’m In Love

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A Coco Cruz imagine inspired by the song I Think I’m In Love by Kat Dahlia
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I Think I’m In Love

“Anybody know where the fuck Coco is?” Bishop demanded as he stepped out onto the deck of the clubhouse.

Taza, Hank, and Riz were all leaning against the railing watching the strange behavior of their fellow Mayan, perplexed by what they were all seeing.

“He’s helping the prospect,” Taza answered his presidente as Bishop came up to stand next to the three men, looking on with them.

Sure enough there he was willingly assisting EZ in polishing up all the bikes. And not only was he helping the prospect with chores when usually he would be teasing and adding on to his long list, but he was doing it all with the biggest, and frankly a little unsettling, smile on his face.

“Why the hell is he doing that?” Bishop inquired some more, the men all shrugging as their response, they were just as confused as him.

“Let him be, the kid’s happy,” Hank added taking a sip of his beer, “It’s a nice change.”

Coco wasn’t even aware of the audience he had. His mind was only on one thing, you, and the events that happened just prior to him coming into work.

He felt like he was on top of the world, he was much lighter as if the weight he had been carrying all his life and holding him down had suddenly been lifted. All the colors in the world seemed more vibrant around him, even the stars at night shined brighter than before.

And it was all thanks to you. 

He was in love. 

Last night you were sitting out on your porch steps in an old t-shirt and shorts waiting for him to get home, like you always did. He was usually out late but you were a night owl yourself so you didn’t mind much, however he was running a bit later than usual. 

The night was dark, your porch light and the street lights were the only thing illuminating the space around you until the familiar rumble of the motorcycle sounded around you with the bright headlight leading it’s way. 

He pulled in front of his house backing his bike up to the curb like always before removing his helmet and shaking his hair out, you smiled as you watched him, your heart speeding up as it had every time he was near. 

“Hey,” You called out as you stood from the steps, wrapping your arms around you as you walked down the sidewalk to the edge of the side of your street, “Late night?” 

His heart leapt as he heard your voice, he couldn’t help but smile as he looked across the street at you, “Something like that,” he called back.

You eyed the neighborhood a bit hoping you weren’t disturbing any of your neighbors. There had been more than a few times that the old man next door had to tell the two of you to shut the fuck up and go inside.

“I got some leftover pizza,” you said, the familiar butterflies making an appearance in your stomach as he started approaching you from across the way. “Wanna come in and have a slice? Maybe share a joint or something?” 

More than anything he thought.

“What kind of fuckin’ question is that, querida?” He replied as he stepped up right in front of you grinning.

You gulped, bodies so close but yet still not touching. You desperately wanted to reach out to him, pull this man who held your heart so tightly with not a clue to how you felt right into your arms and never let go, but instead you just smiled at him.

You were so close to him, and fuck you smelled so good. He glanced down to your lips, curled up into a stunning smile as you looked at him. It was like you saw right through him, past all the bullshit and the tough guy act, the shit he’s done, the thing’s he’s seen, his past, all the things he hated most about himself. 

All you saw was him.

And damn he just wanted to grab your face and kiss you desperately, never letting you go, but instead he just said, 

“So what the hell are we waiting for? I’m fuckin’ starving.”

You chuckled snapping out of your thoughts, “Right this way,” you said leading the way into your home and your living room. 

“You ever heard of a thing called cleaning,” he teased as he pushed some empty bottles and clothes off your sofa taking a piece of the pizza and lounging into the leather cushions.

“Hey half of this crap is your mess,” you motioned to the pile of empty beer bottles and full ashtray on the coffee table, “You’re always coming over here making a mess and then leaving for ‘work’,” you teased right back plopping down beside him, “I think you just like to get out of here before you have to help clean up.”

He watched as you grabbed the tin from the coffee table and pulled out a joint.

“Well I just thought I’d add to the collection you had going,” he smirked at you as you lit up the joint taking a drag before handing it over to him. He brought it up to his lips mesmerized by the sweet smoke as it billowed out from your lips. 

You smiled as you relaxed, turning sideways on the small sofa so you were facing him directly, legs crossed beneath you. 

He lived for these nights spent with you. When he was with you all the club shit and the side deal with the Los Olvidados went out the window. All the stress and trauma he carried with him gone as well. 

He was lighter, feeling like a child with you, giddy and safe. He never had that in his life, never had someone who brought that out in him before. Sure he had his brothers within the club but with you it was different, simpler. 

When the two of you were together you would talk about everything and anything all through the night. He didn’t hide anything from you, couldn’t, and he had the same affect for you. It was refreshing with all the lies and secrets within his club life. 

There was nothing the two of you couldn’t talk about, no matter how big or small. 

Except the giant elephant in the room, the fact the two of you were falling hard and fast for the other. 

As the night progressed you got closer and closer, gravitating naturally towards each other as you spoke about everything and nothing at the same time. Before you knew it you were fast asleep on his lap. 

Coco sat there stiffly for a minute, not sure what to do. You looked so peaceful he didn’t want to disturb you despite the fact that his legs were falling asleep, his ass sore from sitting in the same position so long and he had to fucking piss. 

Still he let you sleep and the longer you laid there the more he began to relax. He stared down at the side of your face, mouth open slightly, as you snored rather violently. 

He chuckled lightly to himself. Such an atrocious sound should not be coming from something so beautiful.

Your hand was dangling down the front of the sofa, fingers barely brushing across his legs. He was so very aware of all the places your body met his, and how good it felt to have you so close. 

Your hair had found its way to the front of your face and he cautiously brushed it back, tucking it behind your ear, grinning as you unconsciously smiled. 

His touch pulled you out of your deep sleep with a smile, you snuggled closely and thought you must have been dreaming as you heard the words so clearly fall from his mouth. 

“Shit, I fuckin’ love you.”

He didn’t know why he said it, it just happened, but it didn’t matter anyways. You were sleeping and it would remain his little secret. 

But damn it felt so good to say it out loud. 

Minutes passed and then hours as he sat there thinking of you. You were always on his mind and was the last face he saw every night before he fell asleep. This time however you weren’t just in his head, you were in his arms as the blissful escape of sleep took over. 

The crows cawed as the sun shined through the gap in your curtains and onto your face. You squinted against the bright assault holding your hand up to block its rays. You sat up groaning from the pain of sleeping on your uncomfortable couch and pressed your hands into your back as you stretched out, eyes still struggling to open completely and make sense of your surroundings.

“It’s ‘bout damn time, you know how long I’ve had to piss?.” Coco saidas he stood up stretching and trying to bring life back into his legs. 

Your eyes came into focus and then it all came back to you. At some point you must have fallen asleep on him, keeping him here all night.

Giggling you watched as he stumbled and limped his way to your bathroom, either from his legs being asleep or his need to relieve himself, you weren’t sure. And then rolled your eyes as he didn’t even have the decency to shut the door behind him. 

You grabbed a trash bag clearing the table of some of its ‘collection’ of garbage and then dumped the overflowing ashtray. 

You heard the flush and then the clinking of the toilet seat coming back down. You smiled to yourself from the small gesture. When you looked up you found him stepping back out and into your living room, zipping up his fly.

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you again tonight?” He asked, wanting to have your consent even if it had kind of become a routine between the two of you.

“Yeah,” you agreed, smiling, him giving you one in return as he headed for the door. 

He reached for the doorknob and started to turn it as your voice stopped him in his tracks, “Coco wait!”

This was it, you were taking the leap. You just hoped he’d catch you when you landed.

You walked up to him and surprised you both by wrapping your arms around his neck, one hand behind his head pulling him close and kissing him. 

Your lips tasted just as good as he had dreamed of. His hands fell to your hips gripping tightly and holding you close, feeling as if the kiss was lasting a lifetime, when in reality it was only a few euphoric moments. 

You pulled away and you stared straight into his soul, like you had so many times before as you said the most incredible thing he had ever heard.

“I love you too.”


End file.
